


I'm Yours

by madrefiero



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Wood, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Soft Boys, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Thunderhawk, my clint is a mishmash of comics and mcu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: "Please don't go. I do not wish to be alone right now. Will you stay, Little Hawk?"His voice was tired, and Clint supposed he may not even realize his slip. He slid back into place behind him, wrapping arms around him again, while his too-long legs tangled with Thor's. He felt Thor lean back into him, and smiled. He was glad to be able to offer some level of comfort. He knew what it was like to hurt so much he wanted to die. He knew how it felt to think nothing was ever going to be right in the world again."For as long as you want me to."





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to candycanedarcy for being my cheerleader through this. You're amazing. 
> 
> This has been in the works for so long. There isn't enough of this pairing in the world and I really need more of it. And yes I'm that cheesy that I titled this after that Jason Mraz song. The lyrics just fit the post-Infinity War mood though. 
> 
> _There's no need to complicate_  
'Cause our time is short  
This, oh this, this is our fate, I'm yours 

He felt the drop in pressure before the first clap of thunder boomed loud enough to shake the walls. He knew from growing up in Iowa how quickly summer storms could come on and spur tornadoes strong enough to level small towns. This was something else entirely. The pressure changed fast enough to make his ears pop, making him instinctively cover them and work his jaw to try and ease the pain. 

He popped his hearing aids in and padded over to the window. The storm clouds were churning angrily but not moving, the storm concentrated directly over their building. Thor. He knew the Asgardian had been through hell lately, but tried hard not to let it show. When people were around, he cracked jokes and was ever the lovable puppy he always was. Clint knew a thing or two about that act, he'd put on the same show since the snap.

He walked down the hallway expecting to hear the tell-tale screaming of waking from a nightmare, something all too familiar to him. Instead, as he stopped outside the door, all he could hear were strangled sobs, barely audible as they were drowned out by the sounds of the storm outside. He twisted the knob and walked into the room slowly, gauging the situation. One wrong move could land Stormbreaker in his skull if Thor was still asleep. 

While his hearing generally sucked, his vision was perfect, and even in the dark he could see that the demigod was awake. That made it easier. He didn't say a word as he crossed the room though. There wasn't anything that could be said when someone was grieving like this. It would all sound superficial, and Clint hated when people did that to him. He simply climbed onto the bed and curled himself around Thor, just like Tasha always did for Clint when he had a nightmare. He held him tightly, making an effort to breathe deeply, slow and steady to encourage Thor to mimic him. It took several minutes before the sobs turned to shuddering breaths, and longer still before that gave way to a hoarse whisper. 

"I am sorry if I woke you, Little Hawk. I was lost in my grief. I am better now." 

Clint had never seen Thor like this before. While he generally showed emotions freely, complete loss of himself was new. He was surprised that he'd held it together as long as he did. And while his words seemed to say he was fine and that Clint could go, Thor made didn't make any effort to unwrap Clint's arms from around himself. He wasn't sure where "Little Hawk" had come from, but that was a question for another time. 

"Aw, no, don't apologize. It happens to all of us eventually. And often for some of us." 

When his mom died, Clint spent the better part of a day in Barney's room, crying until his big brother was mad at him. When Phil died, Tasha held him for hours at a time, every day for a week. After a particularly bad dream, he would still make his way to her bed. After Sokovia, he woke up screaming after seeing Pietro's death on repeat. Things were better for a while, but then he got a call from Steve telling him Wanda was gone. In the short time he knew her, she'd become family to him. Like the daughter he never had. He rubbed a callused hand up and down Thor's arm and after another couple minutes he shifted, moving to leave him to sleep. Before his feet touched the floor though, he felt a strong grip around his wrist. 

"Please don't go. I do not wish to be alone right now. Will you stay, Little Hawk?"

His voice was tired, and Clint supposed he may not even realize his slip. He slid back into place behind him, wrapping arms around him again, while his too-long legs tangled with Thor's. He felt Thor lean back into him, and smiled. He was glad to be able to offer some level of comfort. He knew what it was like to hurt so much he wanted to die. He knew how it felt to think nothing was ever going to be right in the world again. 

"For as long as you want me to."

Thor turned around in his arms, scrunching down to make himself small enough to bury his face against Clint's neck. He pulled the blanket over them and stretched out, but kept his one arm draped over those ridiculously broad shoulders, while the other stroked lightly through cropped hair. He didn't let himself relax completely until he felt Thor's breathing level out as he fell asleep. Glad to feel like more help than a burden for the first time in a long time, Clint drifted off.

He woke up too warm, with gummy ears from falling asleep with his aids in, and with a meaty thigh pressed against the most inopportune morning wood he's ever had in his life. He pulled out the hearing aids and rubbed his ears, trying not to shift enough to disturb the precarious situation in his pants or wake Thor. He was still snoring lightly, so Clint laid there, tracing his fingertips over a few of the scars on Thor's shoulders. He found one that was more recent, still pink where the others were faded. He wondered how old some of them were, and then pondered how falling asleep beneath the actual God of Thunder had even become his life. 

Thor stirred slightly, while Clint admired how beautiful he was with the morning sun shining over him. He groaned when Thor stretched, his thigh rubbing against Clint's still hard cock. He must've heard Clint's moan and fuck if that didn't make Clint want to disappear.

"Little Hawk," Thor's voice was even deeper when he was barely awake, and he sounded almost flirty. "I was not sure you would still be here when I woke."

The situation in Clint's pants was quickly getting out of hand, and the way Thor seemed to press himself impossibly closer didn't help. He wasn't opposed to waking up like this with him. Hell, he wasn't opposed to anything when it came to Thor, but Clint wasn't sure if he was completely coherent or not, and he wasn't one to offer comfort just to get into someone's pants. He didn't move, just tried willing his cock to go back to sleep. 

"I told you I'd stay as long as you wanted. I'm all yours," he breathed out that last part shakily, shifting only enough that he could meet Thor's gaze.

And fuck if shifting wasn't a mistake. They were face to face then, Clint's traitorous dick pressed firmly against Thor's stomach. He closed his eyes and wondered if maybe a black hole might conveniently open and swallow him completely. He only opened them when he felt a heavy hand brushing along his jawline and eyes that wouldn't leave his face. 

"You have no cause for embarrassment here. On the contrary, I think you'll find me equally affected."

Clint opened his eyes to find Thor not only fully awake, but very much in his space and Clint wasn't entirely sure what to do with that. Christ, was he always so intense? Maybe that was a good thing though, because Clint knew he didn't always pick up on subtle hints. His heart was hammering so hard he was pretty sure Thor could hear it. He swallowed, eyes flickering down to Thor's mouth when his tongue darted out to wet them. 

"Clint." Was Thor purring at him? "If you wish to go, I will not keep you here. Just know, there is always a place for you in my bed."

Well, that was direct. There was no mistaking his intent or whether he was awake enough to know what he was doing. No, Thor was definitely awake. And now that Clint wasn't focused on hiding his own arousal, Thor's was very obvious. Clint's mouth curved into a lazy half-smile while he let his hand curve over Thor's hip and pulled him flush against him.

"I think I'll stay for a while longer...if that's okay with you."

Thor pressed his hip against Clint's now painfully hard cock and pushed him onto his back. He traced over the scars that littered Clint's skin with his fingers, then did it again with his lips. Yeah, he was definitely staying for a while longer. Maybe all day. When those same lips found his nipple, Clint thought he might stay forever.

"Definitely okay." 

Thor grinned and caught the same nipple between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue while his fingers danced across the waistband of Clint's pajama bottoms. Clint's hips canted forward, chasing the contact he'd been trying to deny himself since he woke up. He groaned when Thor continued to tease him, never quite touching him exactly where he wanted, giving just enough to drive him mad with want. Meanwhile Thor's mouth moved from one of Clint's nipples to the other, alternating between little kitten licks and sharp bites. It was absolute, fucking, torture, that's what it was. 

Clint pushed forward until Thor was on his back and he could return the favor. He took a full minute just to admire him, all Norse beauty and thick muscles. How the fuck was this his life? He raked his nails over Thor's chest and down his abdomen, leaving pink marks that would probably fade too quickly for Clint's liking. If he was lucky, maybe he'd get the chance to leave them again. 

"Little Hawk, we have on far too much clothing."

Thor rolled them again, catching his lips in a searing kiss while he shoved down his own sleep pants first, then Clint's. Then it was finally bare skin against bare skin and Clint felt like he was going to die. Clint knew he was no slouch when it came to cock-size, but Thor...fuck, Thor was massive. Clint wanted to feel the weight of him in his mouth, wanted to ride him until he forgot his own name, but he at least was too far gone for that. They rutted up against each other until their breaths were frantic and their lips were bitten red. Clint was practically begging when Thor finally wrapped his hand around them both. He moved a hand to join Thor's, squeezing tight while they both fucked into their joined fists.

"Thor, fuck, feels too good m'gonna come," Clint breathed out against his lips. 

Clint held onto the god's shoulder for fear life, his attention completely devoted to him. He was sure he was babbling nonsense then, he tended to that when he was so close to coming. For all he knew, he might be saying every thought he had about Thor's dick aloud. It was by far the biggest he'd ever had his hands on, and he really hoped this wasn't a one off. He really needed to feel it inside him. Fuck he could just imagine how full Thor would stuff him, how every twitch of that thick cock would brush his prostate, and…

"Oh fuck! Fuck me!" Clint choked out as he came all over both their hands. 

His hips rocked irregularly until he was so sensitive it almost hurt. He didn't want to push Thor away, but his hand didn't get that memo. Thor was still painfully hard, his cock red and angry, and Christ almighty, Clint didn't even know if he could take it all, but he was sure as fuck going to try. He wrapped his hand around it and leaned in to whisper obscenely against Thor's lips, his words slurred and his voice sex-drunk. 

"I hope like hell you have lube in here. I really need you to fuck me."

"Little Hawk…" Thor made a punched out noise and slanted his mouth against Clint's, plundering his mouth greedily while digging into the bedside table with one hand. "You have no idea how many times I have imagined this while I took my own pleasure."

That was a fucking revelation he hadn't expected. Maybe it was just pillow talk, but it was twisting Clint's insides up something fierce. He groaned when he heard the sound of the lid snapping up, then a second later, felt the familiar glide of lube-slicked fingertips over his hole. Slow, sensuous, teasing had him relaxing into Thor's touch while he was kissed senseless at the same time. He guessed a millennia or two of practice would make anyone a rock star in the sack. Thor kissed him again, his tongue gliding into Clint's mouth at the exact moment a calloused finger pressed inside him. It could have been minutes or maybe it was years, Clint couldn't be sure, but he was relaxed and moaning, and he was ready to beg if he needed to. 

"Thor, please." Or maybe he was ready to beg even if he didn't need to. 

Thor lifted him onto his lap, settling Clint's long legs on either side of him. He kissed him softly, their hands brushing against each other as they aligned themselves. 

"Go as slow as you need, Little Hawk. Or as fast," Thor mewled, his voice even deeper than normal.

Inch by glorious inch, Clint lowered himself onto Thor's cock. He took him in a little at a time, pulling almost off then going further every time. By the time he was finally fully seated on Thor's lap he was panting, his spent dick giving an interested twitch. He didn't move for almost half a minute, letting himself enjoy just feeling full and adjust to Thor's size. He moved just a little at first, testing out what felt the best. He rocked his hips back and forth and ground down on him, breathing out a soft "oh fuck, that's good." 

Thor's hands found their way to his hips, less to guide him and more just to touch him. Clint lifted himself up and shoved back down, angling himself so the tip of Thor's cock brushed against his prostate. He moaned shamelessly at that, quickly settling into a rhythm that had him half-hard again in no time. Thor propped himself up with one hand on the bed, while the others scratched over Clint's left nipple. He dragged his hand lower, raking his nails across his abdomen, then finally took Clint's dick in his hand.

"Look at you. You are perfect like this, all strung out on my cock." Clint preened under Thor's praise, a fact that didn't go unnoticed, and the god promptly showered him with adoration. "You take me so well, Little Hawk. Like you were made just for me."

Thor's eyes bore into his, and it was almost too much for Clint to handle. He was fucked out and way more into Thor's praise than he had any right to be. And yeah, maybe he'd been harboring a giant crush on him since New Mexico, but he was getting overwhelmed with feelings. He pushed forward into Thor's hand, then thrust back down on his dick, settling into a rhythm that had both of them on edge again in short order. They'd stopped talking, unable to spare any blood flow to their for their brains to make words. Instead, the room was filled with an obscene cacophony of the sounds of their bodies moving together and lust-filled moans. 

As Clint fucked himself harder, Thor jerked him off faster, until both of them were gasping for breath. Clint shot stripes of white onto Thor's chest, practically collapsing onto him when he was done. Thor's hips moved erratically, finally coming to a stop once he'd filled Clint up to the brim. They lay there until they both caught their breath, Thor leaving a trail of soft kisses down the column of Clint's neck. Clint whined when he slipped out of him, then hummed happily when Thor tipped his head up to kiss him. This kiss was different than the others, soft and thorough instead of desperate, and it left him breathless for an entirely different reason. 

Thor shifted so Clint was comfortable on his back, then fetched a cloth to clean them both off. After two orgasms Clint's body was jelly and there was a dopey smile spread across his face. Thor crawled back in bed and pulled Clint against him, carding his fingers through messy blond hair and pressing the softest kisses across his shoulder. Neither of them spoke for a long while after that, the two of them just lying there tangled up in each other. Their occasional soft touches and stolen kisses were the only sound in the room until Thor's voice finally broke the silence. 

"How long will you stay this time?"

Clint smiled sleepily, burrowing into Thor's embrace. "Like I told you before, for as long as you want me, I'm yours."


End file.
